Slick When Wet
by cltaylor
Summary: Post TS! Stephanie gets an early morning visit.


_Title: Slick When Wet  
__Author: Christie (MagnificentSin)_

**Rating**: NC-17 (If you don't know what the means then I suggest you turn back now!)  
**Spoilers**: **WARNING** **spoilers for TS**! Spoilers for all books!  
**Disclaimer**: If you are sensitive to adult behavior and language or are under the age of majority this story may not be appropriate for you. Turn back now, do not collect $200.00 and do not pass go. Everyone knows I don't own the characters and if you don't know that then you must have not read the books. And shame on you if you haven't read a Plum book!  
**A/N**: So I got this idea from something that was mentioned in a conversation. A couple of conversations, actually. This quote happens to be one of my favorite scenes in Twelve Sharp.

* * *

**Quote:** Page 157 of Twelve Sharp. Stephanie and Ranger at her apartment.  
One Pleasure Treasures bag and two items inside. It's a lethal combination.

"He touched his tongue to my oiled palm, and I felt myself go damp, and I worried my knees might buckle."

* * *

**E**ver wonder when you wake up in the morning what your day is going to be like? I've been having this feeling a lot lately and it has to do with the two men currently in my life.

One man has been in my life for decades, works as a Homicide Detective and says he loves me but doesn't always show it. I've spent a lot of time with this man, and when I don't, he calls me up to say "Bob misses you" or "The boys miss you." Never, "Hey, it's been a while since I've talked to you. Do you think we can get together? I miss you." I mean why say that? It's not like I have feelings or anything. Right?

The other man I met a few years back when I decided to take on this job from hell also known as a BEA or Bond Enforcement Agent. He's been somewhat of a mystery to me, goes by the street name of Ranger, owns his own security firm and also says he loves me, in his own way of course. But that doesn't mean what I thought it meant when he told me. His actions speak louder than the words.

So I'm stuck on this one question with no right answer really. Other than what my hormones tell me, and they aren't always right. They have their own agenda.

Is it going to be Joe Morelli or Carlos Manoso? It's like trying to decide on either Pino's Pizza or Boston Cream donuts. It's a tough call; but someone's got to do it.

So that is why I wake up in the morning thoroughly confused about my situation in life and why I love two men. I love Morelli, but I'm no longer in love with him. You ask what's the difference. I say, you can love someone, but not really have that feeling. The feeling is what tells you what is right and what is wrong. Love is something that most people take for granted. Loving someone and being in love with someone is the difference between friendship and partnership.

Morelli and I could never be equal partners. It would always be about who wears the pants and who gets stepped on in the process. We weren't even a couple right now, and we still couldn't agree on anything. Our relationship is based on half-truths and secrets. Morelli liked to see what he wanted to see. And trust between us is a wicked deal breaker. Everything always boils down to trust. If you can't trust someone, then you can't have a relationship. You could have friendship, but it would never go further than that; and if you took it further than that, it would blow up in your face like a short fused firecracker. Morelli was that short fused firecracker, looking to blow up.

My relationship with both men was at a stalemate and I wasn't getting any closer to make a decision on what to do. Three months had gone by and it hadn't made it any easier.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my face. This was not how I wanted to start out my morning. I felt like screaming in frustration. I had a lot of frustration lately. It was almost summer. The weather was heating up, my hormones were flaring up and the shower massager just wasn't getting the job done anymore. I threw the pillow across the room and it landed in a thud against the door and pounded my fists into the bed. I rolled my head to the side and glanced at the bedside clock. Two hours before I had to be at the Bond's office to start another wonderful day as the pursuer of Trenton's finest crop of bond jumpers in the area. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way into the bathroom to take a shower and tame the wild mane of hair. While I was in the shower my thoughts drifted to the man in black.

My relationship with Ranger had changed. Changed in a good way. When Ranger walked into my apartment knowing that he would get shot, something happened between us. As he walked towards me, through the dark apartment, he looked into my eyes and I saw something I'd never seen there before. Regret. It could have meant a lot of things, but I knew in my heart what he was thinking.

Life is unpredictable and an incredible gift. It takes just a second to have it taken away and takes a lifetime to get over. I pushed him away and he pushed me away. I told myself after that one night that we spent together that he didn't want me, I was an itch to be scratched and it had been taken care of. At first it hurt. Then it was a dull ache. And now, it was a vivid memory I cherished at night when I was alone in my bed. That night was burned into my memory, just as bright as the night we made it. Problem was that I was having a hard time controlling my emotions and my hormones. Denial was no longer working. My heart had other ideas. Problem was, I hadn't admitted it to Ranger and hadn't planned on either.

Ranger finally admitted to me that he wasn't 'emotional distanced' from me. Admitted to me and then justifying it with he could never forgive himself if something happened to me trying to save his daughter. At that point, I realized that I had put my life on the line for him without hesitation and without a second thought. He needed me and I did what anyone would do for someone they loved. Funny how the brain works and you never realize it until after it happens.

Love is an emotion that sneaks up on you. Denial of that emotion is what I do best.

I've loved Morelli for more than half my life. Morelli and I had more history than most people did before they got married. But I was in love with Ranger.

I sighed. Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and confess. Not something I was going to do, but I was willing to work on it. The sexual tension between us was what I was willing to work on. The confessions of love would have to wait for another time. That isn't exactly the best to conversations to start up in the morning. That's more like a three glasses of wine and I pass out after I tell him conversation.

Forty-five minutes later, I was showered, had my mascara and eyeliner applied and was still wrapped up in a towel. I wasn't in a particular hurry since I wasn't looking forward to chasing down crooks all day. So I figured, I'd mosey on out and eat a poptart and get some coffee started. I neared my bedroom door and could smell the aroma of coffee brewing in the kitchen. I opened up the bedroom door and sure enough, Ranger was standing in my kitchenette drinking a cup of black coffee. Just the sight of him made me want to smile, but I kept the grin inside and busied myself looking mad.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I made my way over to the kitchen counter where another coffee mug sat out. I reached across and poured myself a cup, adding in four teaspoons of sugar and a healthy dose of creamer.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at me and didn't make a comment.

I took a sip and eyed him. There was never a day where Ranger looked bad. My heart rate leaped up about sixty beats as I let my eyes roam slowly down his body. Once I got to where the counter cut the rest of him off, I let my memory take it away. I smiled when I raised my eyes back up to his.

"Got a reason for being here this early? I usually drink my coffee alone." I told him.

"I'm assuring myself that you are okay." Ranger told me, over the rim of his coffee cup. He took a slow sip and lowered the cup back down, sitting it back on the counter. He stepped away and walked out so he was standing between me and my bedroom door. He leaned his hip against the counter. "Haven't heard from you."

I gave a soft laugh, "You think you would be pleased."

"Never, babe." He looked me over and smiled. "This is a good look for you."

I gave him a smug look. "I didn't realize I was going to have company this morning. I take it you like the view."

Ranger ran the tip of his finger over the top of the towel that was tucked into my cleavage. "You could say that."

Suddenly my mouth went dry and I lowered my coffee mug to the countertop. I didn't want to accidentally drop the cup in a moment of lust-induced fog. Ranger's eyes were making a path across my skin, caressing me without even touching me and I shivered. This is not what I needed early in the morning. Stephanie, I thought to myself, who are you kidding? You want this bad. You've wanted this bad for a long time and just keep denying yourself. Maybe this is your time. Seize the moment and take action before you come to your senses and ruin it. I licked my lips and I heard Ranger groan.

"Stephanie…"

I raised my eyes to his and our eyes met. I slid from the bar stool and stood in front of him, head tilted back and my blue eyes heavy with desire.

"I was thinking." I told him.

"Always dangerous." He didn't smile and I could hear the strain of trying to hold back in his voice.

"That night always keeps coming back to me." I said in a soft whisper, "Do you ever wonder if it was just that good because we knew it wouldn't happen again?"

When Ranger didn't answer me, I took another step into him, feeling the warm of his skin against mine. He tensed up as I moved against him, making sure he could feel every inch of me.

"You know what I think?" I asked him. I lowered my eyes to his lips and placed both my hands on his chest. "I think about how it will be when we are together again."

"Babe." Ranger groaned and I locked eyes with him again. I was incredibly weak in the knees and my breathing had become erratic. Something about this man took my breath away and caused my heart to flutter uncontrollably.

"Kiss me." I murmured. "I need you to kiss me."

It took no more coaxing for him to crush his lips to mine. The kiss was wild and full of the passion that I had been missing with Morelli. I revealed in it, and clutched onto him as though he was my lift support. I slid my hands up his chest and my breath caught as Ranger nipped on my lower lip. He made quick work of the towel and it dropped onto the floor in a wet heap. I plastered myself against him, threading my fingers through his hair; and Ranger effortlessly picked me up, moving me back into the bedroom. He kicked open the door and laid me down on the bed. When he stepped away so that he could strip down, I watched with wide-eyed fascination. His eyes never left mine as he pulled off his shirt and made quick work of his pants. His eyes darted from me to the nightstand where the bottle of Pleasure Treasures cherry flavored oil sat. A smile spread across his face and his eyes darkened to black. He grabbed the bottle and I gave him a sideways grin.

"I don't think you are going to have that problem." I told him.

He moved a hand between my thighs and leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips.

"You should come with a warning." Ranger murmured against my lips, making his way down the column of my throat, then up along my jaw line to the soft spot under my ear.

"Warning." I moaned. "Slick when wet."

Ranger chuckled at my ear and nipped at the earlobe gently.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, babe."

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
